Dive into darkness
by Varas
Summary: Shiki has finally caught Akira and the sadistic bastard has a mind full of wicked plans for the younger man, all of which he intends to carry out. Will Akira be able to escape his captor's grasp or will he surrender and fall into the darkness alongside Shiki?
1. Chapter 1

A sound of water running woke Akira up. He sat up on the bed he had been lying on. "Where the hell am I?" He whispered. He felt a bit confused and tried to organize the ideas in his head. Glancing over the room, Akira noticed that there seemed to be almost nothing in the place apart from a chair, nightstand and the bed. A sudden dizziness overwhelmed the silver-haired man, he rolled his head to the side and noticed the window, the only one in that dark room. It was raining outside. Akira stared a little since the falling drops made him feel peaceful, relieved. There were two things to expect from the streets of Toshima: complete silence or fights, which usually wound up in death and consequently silence again. As he kept watching the pouring water, he thought to himself that he had to get out of this city as soon as he could. This place was wearing him down like nothing else would ever be able to. He used to be indifferent to everything, not really caring about what would happen the following day, but when he was imprisoned all changed. Freedom was something he valued although didn't quite know until that point. Cornered, Akira had no way out unless he did what was demanded from him and that was why he was in this city of death that apparently not everyone had forgotten. A shiver ran through his body, making him shudder and he looked away, wandering his eyes through the not so large space once more. Suddenly, he stopped in his track, something caught his attention. The object was against the wall and near the door left ajar. His heartbeat increased and he started to panic. "God, no, oh no!" Quickly, he remembered everything and all began to make sense in his head. Water running, Akira was aware of that sound again. Fear, he became terrified. "In the dragon's lair…" Akira barely said. The katana leaning on the wall was prove enough that that man was there with him for sure. "_I have to get out of here, now. How was I so stupid as to let that crazy bastard bring me here?_" the young man reflected. He stood up, ready to leave. Images of his best friend dying, asking for his help assailed him and he bent over his knees coughing violently. "Keisuke…" Akira mumbled. A strong hand gripped his shirt from behind, not giving the male another choice but to stand up. The wall was the next thing he saw as he was thrown against it. With hands on the floor, Akira turned around facing the tall man looking at him. "Shiki…"

"Hi pet, you sure took your time waking up. Did you enjoy your sleep? Honestly, I couldn't care less 'bout that." The red-eyed man said, his deadly voice unwavering.

"Why did you bring me here, Shiki?" Akira asked refusing to acknowledge his overwhelming fear. He wanted to die a few hours ago, but that thought had already dissipated from his mind.

"Why? Don't you know or could it be that you are a bigger idiot than I thought you to be? The answer is very simple, pet. Because I felt like it. From this point on, you are mine and you are to obey my every order. And we will start by you calling me master." He started toward Akira.

Akira was speechless. He couldn't believe the mess he had put himself in. He was at the mercy of a crazy bastard who, for god knows why, hadn't yet decided that his sword should be cleaned with Akira's blood. He narrowed his eyes, putting his fear aside since it would lead him nowhere, "Shiki, I'd rather die, you mother fucker", Akira emphasized each word, eyes full of contempt.

A blow hit Akira so hard that he actually saw stars, then a hand seized him by the shoulder, dragging his body out of the room and into a corridor. The next thing he knew, he was in a bathtub filled with water. He almost drowned because of the way Shiki threw him there. Akira fought to stand up, gasping for breath. He yelled at the dark-haired man in front of him, "If you want to kill me, just do it. I don't want to play games with you".

"Games? Oh no, you see, games imply fun, and what I intend to do to you isn't funny at all. At least, it will not be to you", Shiki calmly stated, "Take off your clothes, all of them".

Did he hear it right? Had Shiki told him to undress? "Why?" Akira questioned.

"You are not to question me, pet. Do as I say and you will suffer the least" the swordsman said approaching the silver-haired one.

"_There is no way out of this situation for now. Maybe, it'll be better if I comply otherwise God knows what he might do to me_" Akira thought. He started to undress. First his shirt, his shoes and socks and then he unbuckled his belt to take off the pants and boxers. He tossed the wet clothes onto the floor. The young man lifted his head to look Shiki in the eye. The other male's expression was unreadable and Akira felt completely clueless. "What now?" he asked.

Shiki reached Akira so quickly that the young man had a difficult time becoming aware of what was happening. Suddenly, his hands were caught above his head and he was swivelled around facing the wall. "What are you d…?" Shiki pressed against him. His hand lightly tracing Akira's skin.

"What a fair skin, so smooth and not one scar on it." Shiki murmured next to Akira's ear. The blue-eyed male quivered.

"Why… What…? Please stop!" Akira pleaded, tears falling down his face.

Shiki grabbed the captive man's hair and yanked his head backward so he could look at him. "Do you feel like dying, Akira?" he whispered, "Unfortunately for you, I don't feel like killing you right now. You..." Shiki licked a tear running down Akira's face, "are so different from all those junkies I use to slice every day on the streets. Liner hasn't gotten to you yet, uh? I wonder how much time it will take until you succumb to it. Then again, you have to make it alive from here to be able to become an addict, right?" Shiki then shoved Akira back against the wall.

"Shiki, please, please stop. Just… just kill me already." Akira whimpered.

The red-eyed man stroked the younger one's backside "Yes, keep begging. I love it the most when you beg. Soon it will be nonstop. And I have already told you, call me master for that is what I am to you, pet."

Shiki reached for a nipple and pinched it, "ah… please, please, Shiki" Akira said in a low voice, he didn't know what to do, he was not even sure he fully understood what was happening. Why was Shiki touching him like that? "Are you going to…" he paused as he tried to pull himself together.

"Am I going to what?" Shiki's hand left Akira's nipple and trailed down the younger man's torso.

Akira tried to evade the other's touch but it was useless, Shiki had him in a tight grip. "Ra… rape me?" the smaller man stammered.

"Yes. That is exactly what I am going to do to you: rape you until either I come or you pass out and even if you become unconscious I may not stop even then." The red-eyed murmured against the blue-eyed one's ear. "Can you feel how bad you turn me on?" Shiki wrapped a hand around Akira's cock and squeezed it letting it go almost the next second to slap Akira's butt cheek vigorously. "Oh, I guess the feeling isn't that bad".

Akira started to struggle again and this time more violently, he just wouldn't be raped by this man and if in the end he was, it wouldn't be without a fight. He managed to turn around a little and give a strong kick to the taller male's legs. Shiki used his forearm to trap Akira's neck against the wall as he shoved his knee against the man's stomach leaving him gasping for air.

The tears were falling nonstop from Akira's blue eyes and his body was shaking badly. "Akira" Shiki cleaned the man's cheeks with his thumb, "I told you that the less you try to resist, the less you will suffer" he said so close to Akira's face.

Akira looked into Shiki's eyes and realized that he was utterly and completely helpless. He had no choice but to let this crazy fucker do as he pleased. He was so weak compared to Shiki, he couldn't outdo the man. A strong and depressing feeling coursed through him and he lowered his head. "Would you make me unconscious right now?"

"Oh pet, but what fun would that be? I want to hear your lovely voice as it goes hoarse due to your screams." Shiki then turned Akira around once more, forcing him to face the wall. Although this time, he did it slowly because the other man ceased fighting.

* * *

><p>Hi, everyone! Thank you for reading my story. I'm not an english native speaker so if you find any error in the text please feel free to tell me about it. Criticism is very useful and it will allow me to improve my english skills.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

(Time skip: four hours)

"_Hi, I'm Akira. What's your name" _Akira waited for the answer which didn't come so he resumed is talking._ "When I get out, I often see you sitting here but you never talk to anyone, just stare at… whatever…_" Akira sat alongside the taller boy. "_Do you want to play with me? It's not always that we can leave the house and today is a nice and warm day._" The blue-eyed boy stated smiling. The other just kept regarding him though, like he was a really weird person. "_I'm sorry. Am I bothering you? I didn't mean it…_" Akira said saddened. "_I'll go away_".

"_No. You don't need to. You are strange, normally the other kids keep their distance from me. You can call me Nicole._" In the same tone of voice, a bizarrely calm voice which seemed it wouldn't be affected by anything, Nicole said looking at Akira.

"_Nicole. Ok._" Akira paused for a moment. "_Hmm… Why would the other kids be distant toward you?_" he enquired.

"_Maybe it's because they fear me._"

Akira eye's widened, "_Fear, but why? Did you do anything bad to them?_"

"_No._" Nicole said nothing more.

"_I'm not afraid of you. In fact, I have wanted to start a conversation with you for some time however I only did it now for some reason_."

"_Why would you want to talk to me?_" Nicole questioned.

"_Because you seem lonely. I thought I should try to be your friend. You appear to be nice._" Akira responded.

Nicole kept quiet while he listened to Akira. His expression became warmer though.

"_Can we talk again?_" the silver-haired boy asked.

"_We can._" Was Nicole's answer.

The bells began to ring, "_Oh, must go inside._" Akira smiled to the taller boy. "_Until next time._"

"_Wait._" Nicole searched in his backpack and retrieved a knife from there. He extended it to Akira and said "_For you. As a promise that we will meet again._"

Akira picked it up from Nicole's hands. "_Thank you._" And then he went away.

Akira opened his eyes slowly. He felt so cold and uncomfortable. What a strange dream he had had. He thought he had already dreamed about that situation and felt a nostalgic feeling but he didn't know how to place it very well. Anyway it would be better if he worried with is current problem than with enigmatic dreams. He started to get up. He was so sore. "That bastard…" He pushed himself forward with one hand pressed on the floor and the other on the wall but fell on is butt almost the next second. It was then that he became conscious of the discomfort in his left wrist. He was so out of himself that he hadn't noticed until that moment that Shiki had handcuffed his hand so he couldn't escape. "Great. What can I do now?" Tears were filling his eyes once more. He looked around the bathroom and caught sight of his pants. They were not too far from him and he was able to snatch them. As he was preparing to dress, he glimpsed red marks on the floor. Taking a closer look, he was able to make it out. It was blood, his blood to be more accurate. Shiki had been really rough, it was still running down his tights. At that moment, Akira felt really tired and before he passed out again he managed to put his pants on.

(One hour after)

When Shiki arrived to the place he used for sleep and other simple necessities he remembered the cat he had picked up and left in the bathroom. Well, to be honest with himself, Shiki hadn't truly stopped thinking about Akira since he had gotten out a few hours ago. The problem was that the red-eyed man had yet to understand what it was about the young man that made him get under Shiki's skin. He calmly walked to the bathroom knowing that his cat would be there, and that was exactly what he found. "He awoke." Shiki said noticing the pants. He went closer to Akira, bent over and picked the young man up in his arms. When he got to the room he lay Akira on the bed. After that he took off his coat and sat on the chair with a bottle of water.

It took about one more hour for Akira to come around. He got up startled.

"Hello!" Shiki shook the bottle in his hand.

Akira tilted his head. He immediately saw the water, his mouth dry, he was incredibly thirsty.

"Do you want it?" Shiki grinned.

"What do you want from me, Shiki?"

"Oh you still didn't learn. I told to address me as master." Shiki raised up and walked to Akira.

The young man narrowed is eyes "Fuck you, Shiki!" He snarled.

Shiki got on top of him, gripping Akira's pulses and placing them on each side of the younger man's head "You don't learn, do you? It's ok. I will break you completely. You will submit to me."

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! In your dreams, Shiki. I would rather die than become your pet. You are so despicable." Akira sneered.

The taller man hit Akira's head and caught him by the hair closing the distance between their faces.

"Am I? Hmm… let me give you more reasons to despise me then. How about that, Akira?" That said and Shiki straddled Akira's shoulders, shoving his groin on Akira's face. "You know what to do, right?"

"What? No, no!" Akira tried in vain to free himself from the other's grasp.

Shiki released Akira, climbing out of the bed only to unbutton his pants. Akira stared. As Shiki started to approach him again with his dick freed, Akira jumped launching himself against Shiki. The taller man wasn't expecting that move and fell down. Akira took advantage of the fact that Shiki had fallen to flee away out of the door. He was incredibly tired and thirsty but he couldn't stop, he might have a chance of successfully run away from that freak.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. A familiar hand yanked him back and Akira fell into the circle of Shiki's arms which captured him strongly. "You made me very angry, pet." The red-eyed grumbled. He walked back to the room taking Akira with him. Once inside he shoved the younger man onto the bed.


End file.
